


The Plan/那个计划

by sherryeris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 第一次
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: John有个计划，它的名字叫做“获得一些性爱（Get Some Sex）”。而且首字母大写当然是表示最重要的。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	The Plan/那个计划

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465485) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



John有个计划，它的名字叫做“获得一些性爱（Get Some Sex）”。而且首字母大写当然是表示最重要的。

“获得一些性爱”其实只是待执行总计划的一个子集而已，名叫“克服对室友愚蠢又欠考虑的迷恋”的总计划。那个计划进行得并不顺利，但是John猜想这才只是前期，他不该仅仅因为遇到一些阻力就气馁。

毕竟，他对于Sherlock的迷恋也许可以通过某种古怪的英雄崇拜来解释，还有他在一些奇特的时刻除了那个人是多么疯狂又不公平地吸引人之外什么都不能思考这个事实也可以以此解释……好吧，他在军队是有一段很长时间的空窗期。那就是John的故事，他纠结于此，主要是因为他认为如果他真的承认爱上了一个与工作结婚的家伙，他将会郁郁而终。

就“获得一些性爱”来说，Sarah解决得不算好，更别提“克服对室友愚蠢又欠考虑的迷恋”了。John猜想那是因为性别不对。他被Sherlock迷住了（ _不是_ 爱，多谢了），被一个男人，所以他需要与男人的性爱来克服它。

那当然好，除了比起与女人的性爱来说与男人的性爱更趋于困难，至少以John的经验来说是如此。主要由于他的同性恋雷达几乎不复存在，而女同性恋经常为一个直人（或双的，就John而言）的注意而高兴，异性恋的男人则大部分对搭讪他们的家伙 _不_ 怎么高兴。最好的情况，他们不舒服然后离开。最坏的情况……好吧，John不止一次地感谢他的军队训练。

简而言之，如果John出去找些乐子，他只会发现对比找男人而言试着找个女人更容易。

当然，从这家伙注视他的样子看来，John开始希望他有了些结果。Henry比John年轻，是个将要就职的医学生（如是Sherlock所说），他给了John极大的关注。那也可能只是因为他希望就成为一个医生获得一些建议而不是因为这个家伙吸引他，就John近来的运气看多半是这样。

Henry被Lestrade点名去录口供——他可能目击了嫌疑人逃跑，但是如Sherlock所说那只是个诱饵而且Sherlock往往是对的，John不认为Lestrade该抱太大希望——并且John为请他喝杯饮料这事天人交战。一方面有“获得一些性爱”，另一方面，那会很尴尬，而且坦白说John厌恶搭讪可能恰好不是同性恋的家伙。（可能恰好不是那条道上的家伙）

John正打算放弃——那真不足以使人继续，而且修长的四肢和深色头发使那家伙看上去有点太像Sherlock了，也许不能真的对引起“克服对室友愚蠢又欠考虑的迷恋”的原因起作用——那时他突然想起他有个比自己不可靠的同性恋雷达更可靠的选择正站在他旁边。Sherlock的同性恋雷达优劣虽然值得争议，但他必然比John更擅长这个。

John感觉要问这个他迷恋的男人另一个男人是不是同性恋本会更屈辱些的，但那时他无法不在意。“克服对室友愚蠢又欠考虑的迷恋”已经呈指数级地失败了，John绝望地需要“获得一些性爱”成功，哪怕只是为了提醒他事实上还有除了Sherlock以外的人存在。

所以John问了，小心地压低声音：“Sherlock？”

Sherlock喃喃低语了些什么，没有从他正测试的人行道延展性上移开目光。John相当肯定那与案子无关，他可能只是试着准确描述并了解卡在瓷砖缝里的口香糖风味。

“Sherlock？”

Sherlock抬起头，那通常恼怒地表达“为什么要用你无趣琐碎的问题打断我？”的表情稳定地出现了。

如果John认为那表情在对着他的时候通常更为柔和，那很清楚只是感性卷入理性思考过程混淆的症状，那种Sherlock总是为此发牢骚的。

“他是同性恋吗？”他问道，向站在Lestrade身边的Henry点点头。

Sherlock用了大概两秒作出了判断：“他不是同性恋——他流露的态度更像是对那些在战争中服役的人们的广义的英雄崇拜——”

“上帝啊该死的！”

“——所以不必担心John，你的贞操很安全。”

他们互相之间回答对方方才所说时短暂停顿了一下。

“你为什么爆粗口？”

“我什么时候有贞操了？”

Sherlock脸上带上了那个固执的表情，意思是要John先回答他的问题，因为Sherlock会一直不停问到他得到答案为止，任何其他对话进行的可能性都不允许。

“你为什么爆粗口，John？”

John叹了口气，感到十分无奈：“因为如果他是同性恋，我可能会请他喝一杯。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，看上去正飞速思考着：“那么你为什么想约他？”

John在与Sarah的灾难性约会中已经受到了教训——Sherlock希望他把事情讲清楚。所以John讲清楚它：“因为我期望一次约会和一夜情，行了吗？”

“你很想……尝试？”Sherlock问道，声音稍有犹豫。

John非常困惑：“我是双性恋，Sherlock——那家伙怎么会是个尝试？事实上，再考虑看看，别回答那个，你很可能打算想出些真正令人毛骨悚然令人不安的事情了——”

“你是双性恋？”

John的声音消失在喉咙里。那困惑，那Sherlock眼里突然闪过的光——和John解释“Harry”其实是他的姐姐的时候同样令他迷恋的反应——那都指向一件事……

“你不知道我是双性恋？”他问道，只是为了确定。

Sherlock看上去很不满，这很能说明问题。

John忍不住爆发出一阵笑声。那些他担心自己会不会表现得太明显的时光，如果Sherlock能够看到John脸上写着的对他的关心，就如同他可以看出其他任何事情一样……而自始至终，Sherlock不知道他是双性恋。这可真是个很好的安慰。

那也很可笑——他想设法胜过Sherlock一次这个想法，而不是相反的感觉。

Sherlock，无论如何，看上去毫无印象。“是的，我没有觉察出你是双性恋，但我看不出这哪里好笑。”

“因为那个人是你！”John喘息着，试图控制住粗野的笑声。“因为你可以根据人们婚戒的样子说出他们是否跟人到处鬼混，你可以根据我的跛足和日晒痕迹说出我去过阿富汗……而你从未注意到我是双性恋！”

“我很清楚你的双性恋 _倾向_ ，”Sherlock闹别扭道，“很多人都是，只是他们相不相信的问题。”

“博客上也有！”John宣布道，不得不努力控制自己以免窃笑。

“我想你不打算让事情就这么过去了？”Sherlock问道，看上去像是咽下去了什么脏东西。

“有些事情你会让它过去，还有些事情你会揪住它直到时间尽头因为它们太可笑了不能放过。这次是后者。”

Sherlock皱了皱眉。“如果你是双性恋，你为什么问我那人是不是同性恋？”

“因为我的同性恋雷达完全是垃圾，”John诚实地说道。“我似乎总是以搭讪直男告终。”

“同性恋俱乐部怎么样？在那里很少有机会弄错。”

“但是大部分去那里的家伙比较喜欢至少比我小上十岁的——那情形让我觉得像某种令人毛骨悚然的性犯罪者，那会很扫兴。”

Sherlock哼了一声，仿佛正在考虑一个性犯罪者根本不会出现在他的雷达上。只要考虑到那是Sherlock，就完全有可能；如果在某个时候为了一个案子他假装过一次，John不会惊讶。

“那么你为什么要问我他是不是同性恋呢？”Sherlock再次问道。

John克制住翻白眼的冲动，感到他该为此获得一枚勋章。Sherlock为什么能够如此聪明却又如此迟钝呢？“因为他很有吸引力，我想要同性性爱——这对你来说够充分了么？”

Sherlock的眼睛投向他们正在讨论的男人，他的表情纯粹在思索，但是有一丝邪恶的光在他眼睛里。好像他刚刚解出了世界最吸引人的谜题的答案。

那是个John太过了解的表情。“不要那样。”

“不要哪样？”

“不管你在计划什么！我知道你脸上那种神情，它通常导致客厅的爆炸或者厨房流理台上无法言说的东西。我的性向不是实验。”

“但是John——”

“不行！”

Sherlock看上去生闷气了，但是John可以看出他眼睛后面让人难于应付的想法滴答作响——Sherlock正在计划些什么。

John在脑中记下要从厨房和客厅取回他的易碎物品。

xx

_假使有_ 一个神，不管祂是谁，祂绝对轻视John Watson。这就是解释。

因为似乎就像是John有个计划那样，Sherlock也有一个。而且Sherlock的计划似乎是沿着“让John Watson发疯”的路线制定的。

最坏的是John已经忍耐了所有人关于他们是一对儿的评论，每个餐馆老板坚持给他们送上的蜡烛以及Sherlock关于私人空间的奇异观念。现在他正在忍耐一千种其他似乎要逼得他完全发疯的微妙苦恼，他经常逮到自己在考虑Sherlock是否在做一个判定某人是否真的能死于无可挽救的性挫折感的实验。

John从不认为那从医学上有可能，但是上星期过后，他开始觉得那是可能发生的。

举例来讲，Sherlock通常都把自己用一层又一层的衣物包裹得严严实实——晨衣和外套和他那件该死的长大衣——但是最近他开始喜欢穿得离全裸只有一步之遥地在公寓里四处晃悠。除非太冷否则他连衬衣都懒得穿，而且就在昨晚他洗完澡只围了一条毛巾在腰上晃到了厨房。

John无法抱怨这情形，但是天天对着大片苍白的皮肤和消瘦的肌肉，“克服对室友愚蠢又欠考虑的迷恋”就快坠毁焚尽了。

触摸也对此毫无裨益。以前，当Sherlock令人费解的触觉发作的时候他会无预警地抓住John把他拉过去又很快放开。但是最近，Sherlock逐级增强了接触，使它变得危及John的自制力。他会触摸John的后颈或者腰背部——有时候很轻，几乎感觉不到触感，有时候他的手以一种毫无疑问是充满占有欲的方式停留在那里很长时间。轻擦John的手引起他的注意，抚过他的下巴让他转向自己，并且现在，不再是冲到前面等John跟上，Sherlock抓着他的手拉着他一起。

若不是为了那些评论的话，John也许不该多虑，因为Sherlock就是Sherlock，在执行某种奇怪的实验（尽管对于实验可能是什么，John只能猜测）。更具体来说，是Sherlock对响应那些评论的表现方式。

Sherlock的行为意味着他们比以往更多地引起了“一对”的暗示，但是Sherlock不再忽视它们，而是几乎对此自满。他得意地笑着把一只胳膊缠上John的腰，让医生的舌头仿佛粘在了上颚上一样完全没有能力结结巴巴地说出个不来。

简而言之，这整个情形都让John相当绝望地希望“获得一些性爱”尽快实现。但是他完全不走运——据Sherlock所说，每个他还算稍有兴趣的男人都像两条平行线一样直。

“那个深色皮肤的呢？我搭讪他能成功么？”

“不。”Sherlock简单地说道。

他们正在从常去的中餐外卖店回来的路上，John已经发现了一些看上去有可能的家伙在街角乱转并分享香烟。一般他不会就这么走向街上的某人，但他正变得绝望——多一天对着露出胸膛的Sherlock，他就离从性挫折感中爆发更进一步。

所以他问了Sherlock，于是很显然，他们中没有一个是同性恋。在上星期过后，这变得更令人不安的常见了。

“该死的！难道我是伦敦唯一的同性恋男人么？”他们爬楼梯时，John嘟哝道，半是对他自己。

Sherlock嘲弄道：“你当然不是。”

“好吧，我想我从技术上来说是双性恋，但是我是说似乎我是附近唯一一个喜欢别的男人的男人。”

“我喜欢男人。”

John僵在了给自己泡茶的动作上，同时很快克制住了转过去把Sherlock推到厨房长凳上亲吻这个令人恼怒的男人的冲动。

他试着让自己的声音在回答时听上去很随意：“哦，但是你和工作结婚了。”

“那是我认识你之前。”

几分钟内再一次地，John的思维失速了。他放弃了茶，转过去盯住Sherlock，对方热情的注视让John觉得可以实际感到他的衣服开始烧焦了。

“什么？”这是他能够作出的最明智的回答。

Sherlock用那种他通常在犯罪现场叹气的方式叹了口气，仿佛他不能相信其他人们是如此愚钝。“上星期我试图表明我的意图，但是你要么没有注意到要么就是对此完全不感兴趣，所以似乎没有其他办法了。”

另一声叹息，这次有些微不同——有些不确信，就好像Sherlock不能确定他自己在做什么。“John……你愿意开始一段性关系吗？”

“和你？”John问道，不敢确定他是不是正确理解了Sherlock。当然他不可能是在说……当然他不是那个意思……

“是的，和我。”

John勇敢地努力收拾起他的思维，感觉就像他刚刚踏入了一个平行世界那样迷惑。那，真的，不能排除。

他的头脑突然紧抓住Sherlock的第一个词组，John几乎可以听到那些碎片被重新排列的咔嗒声。“你说你试图表明你的意图。那过去一星期来……你是在……诱惑我？”

“显然不成功，鉴于你似乎不能领会我微妙的暗示必须要一个口头说明，”Sherlock猛然中断了，“现在回答问题！”

他看上去非常冷漠非常遥远，他的脸完全的平静冷酷，好像John说什么都不能对他起哪怕一点作用。仿佛无论John接受或是拒绝都不会对他的人生造成任何不同。

那让John想开口拒绝。他不能成为Sherlock的实验，关于人类性行为对情感依附的作用或者无论什么他这段时间在研究的。John可以对Sherlock来说是很多事物，但不是那个，不单单是方便好用的事物，用来满足无意义的好奇心。

但是接着他注意到Sherlock紧咬牙关，双手紧张地握拳，眼里有些许格外像是绝望的东西。Sherlock试图表现得自在，他的身体却比John所见过的更紧张得发抖，于是他知道了。这对Sherlock而言并非偶然，完全不是。事实上，Sherlock所冒的风险可能比John更甚——毕竟John有其他朋友。尽管他和他们没有和Sherlock那么亲近，但是他们存在。但是Sherlock……似乎除了John以外不想考虑和任何人做朋友。

所以John回答了问题：“好的。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼，看上去真的很惊讶，仿佛他明显感觉对于请求一段感情这要求来说，他没曾想到John的回答会是肯定的。

“好的，”John重复道，只是为了确保他明白，“我们可以成为伴侣，爱人，男友，无论你想叫它什么。进一步考虑来说，不要把我叫做你的男友，听上去太像青少年了。或者你的爱人，那听上去太老式了。”

Sherlock看着他，脸上带着一种接近于奇妙的神色，那种只有他找到所有关于案子的线索时才会出现的狂喜神情。然后一个自以为是的、几乎是肉食动物般的微笑绽开在唇上，下一件事John只知道他的屁股撞上了厨房餐桌，而Sherlock在吻他。

他被惊讶所俘获，那并不是个理想的吻。John痉挛着喘不上气，他们的牙齿撞在一起，John的下唇被弄破了很痛。但是Sherlock是无畏的——他仅仅是退开，变换了一下角度，再一次地扑上去。

那些吻又深又麻，John当然没什么可抱怨的。他对它们是如此着迷以至于第四次的中途他才注意到Sherlock的手指正拉扯着他的毛衣，似乎那高个的男人正试图找出一种不用打断接吻就能脱掉它的方法。

当然，当John一意识到他在干什么，Sherlock就似乎失去了兴趣，转而试图松开John裤子。

那使得John退开了，比他想的更用力，因为Sherlock似乎打定主意要用某种方法贴合他们的嘴唇，一直跟着直到John把手放在他胸口阻止了他。

“你 _现在_ 就要做吗？”John冲口问道。

“为什么不呢？”Sherlock只说了这么一句，然后下一瞬间他又在亲吻John了。

确实为什么不呢？John用仅存的理性思考着，那实在是典型的Sherlock，没给人任何时间适应就直接跳到了最后。

他再次把Sherlock从身上推开：“不。”

“不？”Sherlock看上去就像个刚死了自家小狗的男孩。

“不要在这里，”John澄清道，“去我的卧室——我有润滑剂和避孕套。”

“什么样的润滑剂？”

“几种不同牌子的，事实上。”

Sherlock的眼睛闪烁着：“噢，是吗？”

“嗨，我想找个男人做已经一个月了，我需要确保我有适当的准备！”

“有些时候，John，你真是相当的可靠。”

John仍在消化那称赞——非常真诚不带任何反讽地说，那本身就是个奇迹——那时Sherlock抓住他的手几乎是把他拽上了楼梯。并不是John一点也不想走，而是Sherlock该死的长腿意味着他可以一次跃上三个台阶，但John一次最多只能走两个。

边走John边在脑海中修改了他的计划。“克服对室友愚蠢又欠考虑的迷恋”正式废置不用。抛弃，丢开，永远不再被拾起。

“获得一些性爱”，不管怎么样，很好地进行着。


End file.
